


Treat You Better

by hckycrzy07



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Oblivious Magnus, Poor Alec, Secret Crush, literally everyone knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hckycrzy07/pseuds/hckycrzy07
Summary: Alec Lightwood loves his best friend, but not like a best friend should. And all this time he's had to watch said best friend jump from person to person, but never to him. And it kills him, completely and utterly kills him. But he never tells Magnus, because how on earth do you tell someone that without losing them in the process?
(Inspired by Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Here's a slightly angsty story for you guys, which isn't really what I typically post, but I got inspired so I wrote it anyway. It's also a little shorter than usual, but I don't think it's too short. So I hope you like it and tell me what you think in the comments.  
> \--hckycrzy07

Alec couldn’t tell you the moment it all started. All he knows is one day the feelings weren’t there, and then gradually these new feelings become all encompassing. He was all Alec could think about, all Alec wanted. There had been other guys, of course. It’s not like Alec was a monk or something. But never anyone like him, no one even close. In fact, he’s never met anyone even worthy of moving beyond being hook-up buddies with, until everything changed. Suddenly, Alec’s serial hook-ups felt empty, as if in some way he wanted more from them. Well, maybe not from them, but he certainly did want more from someone. 

Lucky Alec, that someone is completely and utterly unavailable. Because for each of Alec’s notches in his bedpost, that someone has a boyfriend/girlfriend to match. He doesn’t ever hook-up with anyone, which Alec greatly admires, but he certainly has a list of significant others to boot. He’s the serial dater to Alec’s serial hooking-up (See, aren’t they perfect for each other, or so Alec thinks). And now Alec’s being subjected to witnessing the longest of these relationships yet.

Fuck Teddy. Or “Theodore”. God, every time he calls him that Alec just want to gauge his own eyes out. Teddy doesn’t deserve to have his full name purred in such a way, because Teddy’s such a dick. How he’s even lasted 3 months is beyond Alec. Does Teddy know how many times Alec has dropped whatever it is he’s doing to go comfort “Teddy’s boyfriend” after the dick did something terrible? Does he know how many tears Alec has caught and how he constantly keeps a tub of rocky road ice cream (which happens to be a certain someone’s favorite) in his fridge, just in case? No he fucking doesn’t, because Teddy’s just a massive dick. 

“What do you want to drink, Mags?” Teddy asks, his hand possessively gripping his hip, which Alec knows Magnus hates because that’s the kind of shit you tell your best friend. Not to mention, “Mags” is Alec’s name for him and Alec’s only. He wishes he could resent Magnus for not telling Teddy so, but Alec just can’t be mad at him.

“I think I’m good for now, maybe a little later,” Magnus says. And Alec zones out, because Magnus’ hand is on Teddy’s cheek and he’s wearing that smile that makes Alec’s head spin every time, though it never is directed at him. It’s the smile that usually sends him to go find a sub par replacement for the night. He certainly never has trouble with that.

Though, right as Alec is about to do just that, the smile is gone. And so is any thought of anyone but Magnus, because Magnus’ fake smile is out and Alec knows exactly what that means. As if on cue, Magnus excuses himself for a smoke break, but really he just wants to go cry in private. Alec is out of his chair the second Magnus leaves the room.

“Alec, stop doing this to yourself,” his brother says, grabbing Alec’s sleeve and pulling him into a corner of the kitchen.

“What are you talking about? I’m just going to the bathroom,” he says, shaking off Jace’s grip.

“He’s seeing someone Alec. You can’t have him,” Jace says, piercing Alec with his gaze.

“Teddy doesn’t deserve him,” Alec replies.

“And you do? You can’t even get your shit together long enough to stop fucking other dudes and tell him how you feel.” Alec stares at Jace, knowing he’s right, but at the same time knowing he’s in love with Magnus. 

So, he just walks away and leaves out the same door Magnus left through. The sound of soft sniffles draws Alec to the side of the house where he finds Magnus smoking a cigarette with tears streaking down his face. Alec walks over, gently brushing away the tears.

“What’d he do this time?” Alec asks, dropping his hands to his sides.

“Nothing bad,” Magnus says, his voice wavering a bit. Alec raises an eyebrow at him, making Magnus sigh. “He just made a dumb comment about my dating history. I shouldn’t even be crying about it. God, I’m so fucking sensitive.”

“No, he’s just a massive jerk. You shouldn’t have to waste your tears on him.”

“I love him, Alec.”

“But he doesn’t love you. Not like he should, at least.” Magnus lets out a bitter laugh, shaking his head.

“And what the hell do you know about loving someone, Mr. Only Down to Fuck,” Magnus spits at him. Alec’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. When Magnus sees Alec’s reaction, his face softens. “Alec, I’m sorry. I di-”

“It’s fine. You’re right about it anyway.”

“Alec, stop. You’re being ridiculous. There’s nothing wrong with how you are.”

“Then why do you let Teddy say the same thing to you?” Alec asks, raising his eyebrows at Magnus. Magnus stares at Alec, pursing his lips slightly. The two stay in silence for a few seconds before Magnus speaks again.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“You deserve someone so much better than him.” Magnus laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You say that as if there are nice guys just waiting around to date me.”

“What about me?” Alec says, in a moment of weakness where for a second he thought maybe he has a chance.

“What about you?” Magnus asks, looking at Alec with his faced scrunched up slightly   
in a cute way.

“I know I could treat you better than he can. Any guy like you deserves a gentleman. Why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying when you could be with instead.”

“Alec, wha-.”

“I’d literally stop time for you the second you said you want me to. Magnus, I know he’s just not right. And you’re spending all your time in this wrong situation, just tell me if you want it to stop. I just want to give you the love that you’re missing. Just to wake up to you is all I want. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Tears are falling faster down Magnus’ face as he stares at the man who was his best friend for as long as he can remember. Magnus wishes he just knew of all the pain he was causing the man. He can’t believe all this time he believed he would to anything to protect his Alec, yet at the same time he was the thing harming him the most. Magnus doesn’t know what to say, because he never even imagined...

“Say something, Mags. Give me a sign that this is what you want, because I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch you breaking your own heart slowly while I know I could do something about it.”

“You’re gonna break my heart,” Magnus whispers, sniffling slightly. Alec strides forward, putting both his hands on the sides of Magnus’ face.

“I promise I’ll never let you down. I’ve never felt this way. I’ve never cared for someone as much as I care for you. You don’t have to do this alone anymore. I’m yours and I will always be yours, just tell me what you want me to do.” 

Magnus doesn’t know what to do as he watches Alec’s big blue eyes slowly get sadder and sadder. He watches as a frown makes it’s way onto Alec’s face as he takes a step away from Magnus. He watches as Alec casts one last desperate look at Magnus before slowly heading back towards the door. With Alec’s hand on the door knob, pulling it open, Magnus calls out.

“Alexander,” Magnus says softly, but it’s lost in the slamming of the door behind Alec, leaving Magnus alone with his own tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the much asked for sequel. I hope it lives up to everything you were hoping for.:)

Magnus Bane can pinpoint the exact moment his entire life changed. Had that blonde bimbo never spilled his chocolate milk onto Magnus’ favorite jeans on the first day of 5th grade, he never would have met the bimbo’s black haired brother who graciously offered Magnus his gym shorts. That sweet, dorky black haired boy quickly became Magnus’ newest best friend, Magnus completely taken with the boy’s love of magic tricks and treasure hunts. Alec was certainly one of a kind.

As they grew up, they both changed remarkably, but they never split up. They were always Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec, and everyone knew it. Magnus moved into the art world, becoming the fashion queen he is currently known to be. And he probably would have been bullied for his overuse of glitter and provocative outfits had his best friend not been the school’s starting tight end, having reached 6 feet by freshman year. Everyone knew that if anyone even looked at Magnus wrong Alec would have the entire football team beating the shit out of said person within the hour (Which he proved to be true when Alec heard one of Magnus’ exes spouting horrible rumors about him. The next day, the guy showed up to school with a very suspicious black eye, never to say a word about Magnus again).

To the public, Alec was some hot-headed douche bag with nothing on his mind other than fucking and playing football. But none of them knew what Magnus knew. They didn’t know that Alec is smarter than any of them, with a 4.0 GPA and an almost perfect score on his SATs. They didn’t know that whenever Alec has some free time he still practices his magic tricks with a deck of cards, only showing Magnus when each trick is perfected. They don’t know that Alec has more Rubik’s cubes in his room then sports trophies, or that Alec’s bookshelf is overflowing with mystery novels that Alec spends all night immersed in. They don’t know any of it, but Magnus does, and Magnus can’t help but love him for it. 

Wow, there it is. Magnus loves Alec. Well, he guess it makes sense. Alec is always the person he runs to, no matter what it is he’s running from. And now that Magnus sees this, the only question he has is how he didn’t know earlier. Of course Magnus knew he was sexually attracted to Alec, what with that chiseled jaw line and ripped biceps. And maybe he didn’t think of anything more than that because Alec was a player without a romantic bone in his body, or so Magnus thought. And now Magnus was left watching this wonderful man walk away.

“Alexander,” Magnus says softly, but it’s lost in the slamming of the door behind Alec, leaving Magnus alone with his own tears.

Magnus wastes no time in running after him, though once he gets inside he’s completely swarmed by the party guests. Magnus spots a mass of black hair and quickly shoves his way towards it. When he finally breaks through, all he finds is Alec’s little sister.

“Isabelle,” Magnus says, his voice croaking slightly, while grabbing Izzy’s arm. She whips around and raises an eyebrow when she spots Magnus. She looks Magnus in the eyes and gives him a sad smile.

“He told you,” Izzy says as a statement, no hint of question in her voice. 

“I-I was just so shocked. I let him go, Izzy. I let him walk away.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Izzy says, moving her hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek. “It doesn’t matter how long you wait, that boy is going to want you the second you say you’re his.”

“I need to do something big to show him I feel the same,” Magnus says, his eyes going wide as a million ideas start running through his head. “Will you help me?”

Izzy laughs, throwing her head back. She looks at Magnus with a large smirk on her face. “Anything to finally see you idiots together.”

*************

Alec walks into his room after his morning practice and falls straight onto his bed with a sigh. The last two days have been long ones with complete radio silence from Magnus. They’ve never gone more than an half a day without talking to each other and Alec can’t handle it. It definitely showed in practice too, considering he was so off that his coach kicked him off the field an entire twenty minutes early. 

As Alec always does when he’s stressed out, he reaches for one of his Rubik’s cubes on his side table. He starts turning the cube only to raise an eyebrow when something feels off about it. He quickly pops off a piece and looks inside to see a piece of paper wedged in there. Alec curiously pulls it out and opens it.

_Tell me, Prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

Alec laughs, especially at how Princess was changes to Prince. Alec sits up and swings his legs off his bed, trying to figure out who put this in his cube. There’s only a handful of people who know his favorite movie is Aladdin. 

“Hmm,” Alec says as he eyes his bookshelf. He gets up and heads towards it, pulling his copy of Aladdin off the shelf. When he opens it up, rather than the familiar disk being in there, it’s replaced by a home movie. Alec examines it as he walks over to his desk and slides the disk into his computer. 

A window opens up on his screen showing a younger version of him and Magnus when they were in middle school. Alec presses play with a small smile on his face.

_“Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!” Alec exclaims, throwing his arms wide as he grins at the boy in front of him._

_“Alexander, it’s just me,” Magnus says, giggling into his hand. Alec glares at Magnus for a second before going back into his magician persona._

_“I’m the Mysterious Alec Light and I’m here to blow your minds.” Alec pulls out a magic kit from under the table in front of him and takes out a red handkerchief. “I’m going to need someone from the audience to volunteer a coin.”_

_“I have a coin, oh wonderful Alec Light,” Magnus says, smiling blatantly at the camera. He hands the coin over to Alec, who holds it in the middle of his palm. Alec drapes the cloth of his hand while waving his free hand around._

_“Abracadabra!” Alec exclaims as he pulls the cloth off his hand, revealing that the coin is no longer there._

_“Wait, it actually worked? Alec, that’s my lunch money!”_

_“That’s it for now. Good bye, from the Mysterious Alec Light!” Alec says, bowing and smiling at the camera. The video then goes completely black._

Alec smiles at the video. He barely even remembers filming this but knows it was probably a bit after Magnus got a camera for his birthday, so the two were constantly filming things. This video leaves no doubt in his mind who’s behind this, considering Magnus was the only one with the video. He looks at the winky face drawn with marker on the disk and knows there has to be more.

Alec’s eyes scan the room, landing on his first magic set that’s sitting where it always is, on the shelf above his bed. He walks over, pulling it down and popping it open. 

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

The words are scrawled across the side of the toy telescope that Magnus and Alec used to bring out and the backyard and watch the sky with, paired with the lyrics from one of Alec’s favorite songs. Alec clutches the telescope and runs to the backyard. He spots Izzy sitting on one of the swings with her back to him. 

“Izzy, what’s going on?” Alec asks as he approaches his sister. Izzy spins around with a large smile on her face.

“X marks the spot, Alexander,” Izzy says, while tossing Alec his car keys. Alec opens his mouth to respond, but Izzy cuts him off by pretending to zip her lips. Alec raises his eyebrows, but still makes his way to the front where his car is parked. As Alec gets closer to his car, he notices a picture stick behind his windshield wiper.

Alec grabs the picture, smiling as he looks at his favorite picture of Magnus he’s ever taken. It’s of Magnus sitting on a bench, eating ice cream and looking out towards the ocean. 

Quickly hopping in the car, Alec starts driving towards his and Magnus’ favorite spot to hang out, the beach right near Magnus’ house. Alec gets there in no time, parking the car and heading over to the bench where the picture was taken. In front of the bench there is an arrow drawn in chalk on the pavement pointing to a specific spot in the bench. 

Alec sits down in the spot the arrow point and looks around. The beach is busy so it’s hard to figure out what he’s supposed to be looking for. He glances at the telescope still in his hands, and shrugs as he puts it up to his eye. He starts scanning the crowd, looking for something that stands out to him.

On his second pass over the beach, he spots a poster hanging up on the dot with a large black X drawn on it. Alec smiles, getting off the bench and heading towards the poster. As he gets closer to the sign, he spots Magnus standing under it with his hands behind his back. Alec reluctantly approaches, not exactly sure what to expect.

“Pick a card,” Magnus says once Alec gets close enough. Alec raises an eyebrow as Magnus pulls a deck of cards out in front of him. 

“Magnus, wha-.”

“Pick a card.” Alec sighs, reaching forward and pulling a card out from the deck. He flips the card over to see Magnus had written on it.

“Your smile is so bright it can light up even the darkest of my days,” Alec reads, looking up to Magnus with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Pick another card,” Magnus says, nudging the cards towards Alec. He reaches out, picking out another.

“It makes me swoon every time you talk nerdy to me,” Alec says with a slight chuckle at the end. 

“Magnus, what is this? What are you doing?” Alec says, his smile falling slightly. 

“You asked me to give you a sign, Alexander. Well, here I am, giving you a sign.”

“You let me walk away.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry,” Magus says, pushing the cards towards Alec. “But I’ve got 50 more reasons you should forgive me, and I’m willing to make you read every single one until you agree to go on a date with me.”

Alec stares at the deck of cards in Magnus’ hands, his lips pursed slightly. He looks up and meets Magnus’ eyes. Alec reaches a hand up and brushes Magnus’ ear, a card in his hand when he brings his hand back. Alec glances at the card before flipping it so Magnus can see what it says.

“Will you be the Khaleesi to my Khal?” Alec says, a small smile on his face.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaims, scowling slightly at him. “Are you trying to steal my thunder?”

Alec throws his head back, laughing. “Trust me, Magnus Bane, there’s no one on this planet who could successfully steal your thunder.” Magnus pouts, giving Alec the puppy dog eyes. 

“You never answered my question,” Magnus whines, dropping his hands to his side. Alec rolls his eyes, reaching down to grab another card. Magnus quickly moves them out of his reach with a smirk on his face. “Not until you answer me.”

“As if I could ever say no to you,” Alec says, shaking his head and grabbing a card. He quickly reads it, laughing out loud when he’s done. “You must be a magician, because every time you walk in a room every one else disappears.”

When Alec looks up at Magnus, he has a shit-eating grin on his face. And if anyone asks him later, he’ll tell them the reason he grabbed the front of Magnus’ shirt and smashed their mouths together was to wipe that grin right off, not because Magnus is the most irresistible human being Alec has ever encountered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec grunts as Jace’s body slams into his own, Jace having skidded around the corner and right into him.

“Incoming boyfriend!” Jace exclaims, catching his balance by holding onto Alec’s forearm. 

“Oh, shit,” Alec says, eyes widening as he looks at his best friend’s frantic expression. “How mad was he?”

“You might want to take this off,” Jace says, tugging Alec’s shirt over his head.

“That bad?” Alec says, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way, hoping his lack of shirt might calm his boyfriend down from whatever wrong thing Alec did this time. 

“Where is he?!” Magnus yells from across the locker room. Alec hears some freshman squeak out a response before loud footsteps start moving in Alec’s direction. Jace quickly leans against the wall of lockers trying to look casual while Alec faces his own open locker. He spins around when Magnus’ footsteps land at the end of his row of lockers.

“Hey Babe!” Alec exclaims, leaning in to kiss Magnus. Magnus shoves Alec back, scowling at him.

“Don’t you Babe me,” Magnus says with a sneer on his face. Alec hears a resounding “ooh” from the football players who have started to gather around the couple.

“Mags, can we please not do this here,” Alec says, again reaching forward to try and touch Magnus. Again, Magnus shoves Alec’s hand away. Magnus barks out a bitter laugh, shaking his head at Alec.

“Why not?! What’s wrong with right here?”   
“Come on, ple-” 

“No! I’m sure your teammates would just love to be a part of this conversation. I mean, it’s them you’ve been blowing me off for, after all,” Magnus barks out. At that, Alec’s eyes widen, realizing he had a date planned with Mags around an hour ago.

“I’m sorry, Mags! We had an emergency practice and I couldn’t miss it.” Alec’s in deep shit now.

“Yeah, and what about Monday when I waited at your house for 3 hours only to find out from your sister that you were staying the night at Henry’s,” Magnus says, his face getting redder as he keeps talking. 

“I had to stay! We needed to finish making the playlist for the homecoming party,” Alec exclaims, the excuse sounding dumb even to his own ears.

“And the god damn playlist was so important you couldn’t even send me a text to cancel.” By now, Magnus is practically screaming. At that Alec just stares blankly at Magnus, having nothing good to say in response “Stop treating me like one of your slutty fuck buddies, Alec!”

“If you think they’re all sluts, then what do you think of me?” Alec says with a slight scowl.

“Well, if the shoes fits!”

“Woah, woah, woah. Who the hell are you to be judging me? If I’m a slut, what does that make you?” Alec snaps at him, his face going from desperate to offended. Both boys know how much of a sore subject their previous dalliances are, considering they’ve started more than enough arguments between the two. 

Magnus flinches back, as if Alec had slapped him. “Is that what this is? You think I’m just one of your whores or something?”   
Alec could honestly kill himself for causing the devastated face Magnus made. He didn’t mean to say that, he really didn’t.

“How could you think that, Mags? I fucking love you, you asshole!”

“Yeah? Well, you have a funny way of showing it.” Magnus scoffs, scowling in Alec’s direction.

“Something came up, I didn’t mean to forget about our date!”

“Hmm, that seems to be something you’ve been doing a lot lately,” Magnus says while crossing his arms in front of him.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately. I’m sorry I’ve been a little forgetful.”

“You know what, I’m sorry I’m such a burden for you. How about you take one thing off your mind, and just forget about me.” Before Alec even has a chance to respond, Magnus turns around and runs out of the locker room. Alec flinches at the loud smack the door makes as he slams the door behind him. He looks at the faces around him to see his teammates looking at him with pity.

“Don’t you guys have somewhere else to be!” Alec yells, glaring at the guys. They all quickly scatter, leaving Alec to slam his head back into his locker.

“Dude...,” Jace says, putting his hand on Alec’s back.

“Don’t, Jace,” Alec says, sliding to the floor with a groan. “I fucked up, bad.”

“You don’t say,” Jace says with a snort. Alec glares at him, making Jace raise his hands in defeat.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” Alec yells, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. 

“Are you over Magnus or something?” Jace says a little tentatively, frowning at Alec. Alec whips his head towards Jace with wide eyes.

“Of course not! I love him. I love him so god damn much,” Alec says with a bit of a growl. 

“No need to get mad at me. I was just making sure,” Jace says, shrugging slightly.

“I just...don’t know how to do this. I’ve never...never had to do this. I can’t lose him, Jace. Mags is...everything. I wouldn’t survive without him.”

“Then your going to get him back,” Jace says with a firm nod.

“But he was so mad. I basically called him a slut. God, I’m such a dick!” Alec rests his head between his knees, raking his hands down his face. “I told him I would never hurt him, yet here we are. I’m just like every other scumbag he’s dated.”

“Listen to me,” Jace says, grabbing Alec’s face and holding it still. “Magnus loves you, even if you’re a massive dick. He loves you, Alec, and you’re going to fix this.”

**********

Alec sighs as he walks into school on Monday and sees Magnus sitting outside the school, surrounded by all his friends. Typically, Magnus would be wearing Alec’s football hoody, considering how chilly it gets in the morning. But today the jacket seems to be missing, Magnus wearing nothing but a white sweater and a bulky red scarf around his neck.

“It’s gonna be okay, Buddy,” Jace says, placing his hand on Alec’s back. Alec shakes his head without letting his eyes leave Magnus. He watches as Will Herondale spots the pair, saying something that makes the whole group turn to look. Alec can see the anger on all of their faces from across the parking lot. Though, the only person who didn’t look over is the only one who matters.

“Here comes Mel,” Jace says, making Alec take note of the fact that Meliorn broke off from the group and is walking towards them. 

“Hey, Babe,” he says as he gets to Jace, placing a kiss on Jace’s cheek.

“How bad is it?” Jace asks as he pulls Meliorn into his side.

“Bad enough that they called me a desperate size queen with no self control for coming over here,” Meliorn says, looking over to Alec with a sad smile. Jace scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“So, what? I’m not allowed to see my boyfriend because Alec fucked up?,” Jace says. Alec looks over to him with a sharp glare. “No offense.”

“I’m going to class,” Alec says while walking away, shaking his head. He honestly just doesn’t want to be around people right now. Well, unless that person was Magnus. But Magnus refuses to talk to Alec, even though he texted Magnus 36 times last night and called 21 times. Alec is pretty sure that eventually Magnus just shut off his phone because the calls started going straight to voicemail. 

Alec made it to his class, sitting down and closing his eyes as the rest of his class trickles in. At this point, all Alec can do is hope that his plan will calm Magnus down enough to at least talk to him. 

“Alright, let’s get started shall we,” the teacher says, making Alec open his eyes. The first thing he notices is someone starring at him. More specifically, he notices Will Herondale staring at him as if he is trying to burn Alec down with his gaze. Alec has to spend the entire class attempting to ignore Will, which happens to be extremely hard when Will is sitting right next to him.

And Alec almost does make it all the way through without being attacked by Will, until he feels someone gripping his forearm just as he finishes packing his bag. Will tugs him out the door as Alec stumbles behind him. He pulls Alec into a small alcove at the end of the hallway and shoves Alec against the wall with his arm across Alec’s shoulders, keeping them in place.

“Will-” Alec starts, before Will cuts him off. 

“No, you let me speak. This isn’t me letting you explain yourself,” Will says as he tightens his hold on Alec, who merely replies with a nod. “You fucking promised me you wouldn’t hurt him. And I trusted your pathetic ass, yet here we are. My mistake, clearly. So I’ll tell you this once, do not go near him ever again. I don’t care how much you claim to love him, because he you truly did, you wouldn’t have hurt him like that. So stay away, or I swear to God, Lightwood, you’ll regret it with every fiber of your being.”

With that, Will disappears into the mass of students rushing to their next class, leaving Alec with a stunned expression on his face. He gets why Will did it, he truly does. But he can’t stay away from Magnus, no matter how many people tell him to. Magnus is everything he’s worked for and he’s not giving up that easily. 

With determination in his step, he heads towards Magnus’ locker, where he knows Magnus will be heading to his locker for the first time that day as he always does. Alec makes it to the hallway just as Magnus walks up to it and twists the lock. Alec waits across the hall as he watches Magnus work his locker open.

The door swings open and Alec can hear Magnus’ gasp as dozens of roses start spilling out of his locker and pooling around his boots. Alec watches as with wide eyes, Magnus reaches forward and grabs the box sitting on top of his books. He undoes the ribbon and pulls the top off. Alec walks over when he sees Magnus frozen, staring at the diamond bracelet Alec knows is inside.

“Magnus,” he says as he stands next to him. Magnus’ head whips up and he stares at Alec with hard eyes. 

“You can’t buy me, Alec. That’s not how this works,” Magnus snaps at him, shoving the box towards Alec. 

“That’s not wh-,” Alec starts.

“You can’t do this. You can’t fuck me over then throw your parents money at me, expecting me to drop on my knees right here. That’s not how relationships work. I have more respect for myself than that and I thought you had more respect for me than to think-”

“Mags, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. I just know you love roses and I thought the bracelet would show you how much I love you. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would take it like that.” Alec shoves the box back towards Magnus with a pleading look. 

“I didn’t end this because I was questioning how much you love me. It was because you don’t treat me like I should be treated,” Magnus says softly, looking down at the box in his hands. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. But that’s why I asked my mother if I could borrow one of her properties in New Haven for the weekend, just the two of us.”

“One weekend together isn’t going to fix this. How do I know you’re going to make time for me?” Magnus says, not meeting Alec’s eyes.

“We’ll take a trip for a weekend every month, I promise. And we’ll have a weekly date night. Just pick the day and I’ll be there.” Magnus looks up at that, meeting Alec’s eyes. 

“And how do I know you’ll keep your promise?” Magnus whispers softly enough that Alec barely hears him. Alec moves forward and cradles Magnus’ cheeks in his palm.

“Because if I don’t, I’ll leave you myself. If I can’t do this one thing for you then I don’t deserve you. I’ve...i’ve never done this, Mags, and I’m sorry. But I’m trying. I’m trying and I’m learning, I swear,” Alec says. He stares at Magnus anxiously while Magnus does nothing but stare back. 

Eventually, Magnus steps forward, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec sighs into the hug, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

“I’m sorry I called you a whore,” Magnus mumble into Alec’s chest, burying his face in deeper.

“It’s okay. We both said things we aren’t proud of yesterday,” Alec says, letting Magnus’ hair tickle his face gently. Alec pulls away, planting a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. 

“Maryse is really letting us have one of her properties for the weekend?” Magnus asks, looking up at Alec with a small smile.

“An entire mansion,” Alec says with a chuckle. Magnus goes up on his toes and plants a firm kiss onto Alec’s lips. 

“I love you,” Magnus says when he pulls away.

“I love you, too.” The huge smile that lights u Magnus’ face is more than Alec could ever ask for. 

“You better help me clean up this huge mess you made,” Magnus says as he looks at the roses pooling around his feet. 

“Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Ales says as he reaches down and starts to gather up all the flowers.

**********

“Stop being a wuss and just walk with me,” Magnus says, tugging on Alec’s arm to try and drag him towards the cafeteria. 

“Mags, if I go over there with you, Will is literally going to kill me,” Alec says. Magnus scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“He’s not going to kill you. He was just exaggerating, I’m sure. Is it too much to ask for my boyfriend to walk me to lunch?” Alec sighs and tries to ignore the puppy dog eyes Magnus is giving him, but naturally Magnus is just too damn cute to not listen to. 

“If he kills me, that’s on you,” Alec says, lacing his fingers with Magnus’. They start walking in the direction of the cafeteria, their hands swinging in between them. 

“Don’t worry. You can escape before you even get close to Will. They probably don’t even know we’re back together,” Magnus says, stopping right in front of the windows that look into the cafeteria. 

He leans his back against them, pulling Alec closer by his belt loops. Alec kisses Magnus, a smile growing on his lips as their lips move together. Magnus pulls back, burying his face into Alec’s neck. Alec looks over Magnus’ shoulders, his eyes landing on a table of familiar faces, all looking about ready to skin Alec alive.

“Mags, I think they know,” Alec mumbles as he moves his eyes away from the group.

“Why would you say that?” Magnus asks with a small chuckle. Alec nods his head toward the table, making Magnus turn around. “Oh.”

“I’m leaving. This is not how I want to die,” Alec says frantically. “I love you, but I’ve got to go.”

Alec quickly pecks Magnus on the lips before speeding off down the hallway. Magnus rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face, as he enters into the cafeteria. He walks over to his usual table where Will, Jem, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael are all sitting. He can feel the anger rolling off them in waves as he takes the only open seat. 

“Is this why your back with that jerk?” Raphael asks, yanking Magnus’ hand towards him. The diamond bracelet Alec gave him dangles there. “He gives you a few diamonds and all of a sudden you forget how terrible he was to you?”

“No,” Magnus says, yanking his hand back from Raphael. “I’m giving him a second chance, and not because he bought me a diamond bracelet. I love him and he’s never been in a relationship before. He deserves a chance.”

“Bullshit,” Will says, slamming his fist down on the table. “I told that boy he would regret it if he came near you-”

“William Herondale, if you touch one hair on Alec’s head, I will never talk to you again. You better believe that,” Magnus snaps, glaring at Will. Will huffs, crossing his arms and looking away.

“I can’t be near you right now,” Will says, standing up and angrily stomping away. They watch as Will walks over to the corner where Jace and Meliorn are making out. Will yanks Jace away from Meliorn and drags him out of the cafeteria forcefully.

“You know Will just doesn’t like to see you hurt,” Jem says, giving Magnus a sad smile.

“I know. But I’m a big boy. I can make my own choice,” Magnus replies, biting into the sandwich he packed for lunch that day. Meliorn sides into the seat Will just left, straightening out his long, blue hair that was thoroughly ruffled (most likely by Jace).

“Can I ask why my boyfriend was just stolen right out from under me by his cousin?” Meliorn says. 

“You know, this might just be a blessing in disguise,” Raphael says with a smirk. “Perhaps now you can at something for Lunch other than Jace.” Everyone at the table chuckles, other than Meliorn, who glares at Raphael.

“The first time you tried to sleep with Simon, you were so nervous that you got piss drunk and ended up puking on him in the middle making out,” Meliorn says, smirking at Raphael. This makes everyone at the table laugh harder, with Raphael’s eyes going wide in shock. 

“You told me you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Raphael exclaims. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you were a jerk.” Meliorn sticks his tongue out at Raphael. “Now, can someone tell me what just happened with Will?”

“Magnus and Alec are back together,” Catarina says, an annoyed tinge in her voice. Meliorn raises his eyebrows and turns to Magnus. 

“Congrats, man,” he says, patting Magnus on the shoulder. 

“At least Mel is being supportive,” Magnus says with a huff.   
 “What? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because Magnus deserves better than Alec!” Catarina exclaims, glaring at Meliorn.

“Alec’s a good guy. Sure, he messes up sometime, but he really does care about Magnus. And if Magnus is happy, then I don’t see a problem with it,” Meliorn says with a shrug.

“Thanks, Mel,” Magnus says with a bright smile. He then turns to his grumpier friends and rolls his eyes. “Now, how about I tell you all about how Alexander is taking me to a mansion in New Haven this weekend!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering writing a short little chapter about them going away for the weekend, but I don't know. I guess we'll see! Let me know in the comments if there's something you want to see from me.


End file.
